


the journey

by splorchin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Nate Heywood, Dc's Legends, F/M, Lily Stein - Freeform, Martin Stein Lives, Nate Heywood x Lily Stein, Other, Sexuality is very questionable to the whole team, its mentioned - Freeform, lot, nate heywood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splorchin/pseuds/splorchin
Summary: AU where Lily Stein isn't an aberration, but part of the original timeline, and studies the flux of time alongside nanotechnology and microbiology.or,AU where boy meets girl and falls madly into love with girl.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Lily Stein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> It's choppy, but I tried to fuck with the timeskips in a way that you'd all understand. Anyways. Italics are flashbacks.

It had been an interesting journey, from start to present. 

First, the recruitment. 

_”So, in theory, we could be altering the timelines of several other dimensions through quantum rippling. This brings to light the possibility that maybe we ca-”  
“Honestly, I don’t know how you come up with these things,” Cisco stated. Liquorice in one hand, coffee in the other, the young scientist sighed dramatically.   
“You’re just unimpressed because you’re jealous.” She said quietly.   
“I’m not unimpressed, woman, I’m thoroughly confused. How can making timeline changes on our earth affect other earths? How does that even work?”   
“Simple.” She said, raising her marker to the glass.   
“Our timeline, on our earth, so far, is like this.” She draws a straight line.   
“The timeline, of, say, Earth-71, is like so.” Another line is drawn underneath and parallel to the first.   
“When our timeline ripples, and is changed, it can alter,” she draws a squiggly line, “other earths,” she draws a parallel squiggly line, “to reform according to the timeline of our earth. Similar to how our doppelgängers somehow were identical to us,” she said, “instead of time passing either faster or slower, and making them older or younger,” she turned to face the bewildered Flash crew, “it passes the exact same. Only difference is the dimension.”_

_“So you’re saying that quantum rippling is a bad thing?”_

_“Not always. It’s implied that time wants to happen. Time will do as it may, with few small changes here and there. Small changes to the timeline may affect us, but not always in negative ways. Its like the Trolley Problem. You can choose to alter the timeline and change several, innocent lives, whom of which you don’t know, or alter the timeline to change the destiny of one that you love. Either way, the timeline is altered. It’s up to you to decide whether to react negatively or not.”_

_“Some real philosophy shit is happening right now.”_

_“Yeah. It all comes down to how morally ambiguous you are to mess with time.”_

_“Fair enough.”_

_***_

_That night, she was halfway through unlocking her apartment door when a noise startled her from behind._

_“You’re the time-scientist I’ve been hearing about.”_

_A British accent was laden onto a smooth voice. She turned to face the man, hand reaching into her purse. She carried a taser with her at all times. It was useful to a pretty woman living in a big city._

_“There’s no need for that,” He said, taking a step forward. He raised a small device to her eyes, and with a blinding flash, she was unconscious._

_Waking up on a pebbled rooftop reminded her of her college years. Her head pounded as though she was hungover, yet this was not the case. Everyone had woken and risen before her.  
“Rise and shine, girly.” _

_She knew that voice. The voice of Mick Rory. The hell was he doing here?_

_“You’re probably all wondering why you’re here.” A familiar voice. The British man from her apartment made his presence known, and the two criminals took a menacing step towards him. The woman stumbled to her feet, brushing herself off. Turning around, she gazed into a familiar face._

_“Dad?”_

_“Lily?”_


	2. oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's all self explanatory.

At first, Martin was reluctant to let his daughter board the ship. At first, he was simply worried. With good reason, however. She was the only child he had. Losing her on this mission would be catastrophic to him. Knowing the danger, he argued for an hour with Lily, the first time they’d fought in years. Things were thrown on her part. Biting words were said on his. Stein regretted it, but he had no other choice. 

After awhile, he began to warm up to the idea of having her around for her intelligence, and avoid putting her in the field. He was being entirely hypocritical. He himself went out and risked his life as half of Firestorm, something he’d not gotten around to telling her quite yet. How could he dictate to her that she belonged on the bench when he was doing precisely the opposite? 

_”Come on, dad. I’m just as important as the rest of them. He recruited me for a reason.”_

_“It’s dangerous. It’s risky, and either of us could get killed. I don’t even know if_ I _want to partake in this.”_

 _“It’s a chance of a lifetime! I’ve been studying the flow of time for years, and I finally have the chance to travel through it and_ experience _this for the first time! This isn’t an every day opportunity.”_

_“I understand, Lily. I do. But I couldn’t bear seeing you hurt.”_

_“I won’t get hurt. I promise. I’ll be careful. I’ll keep my sciency stuff to myself. I’ll just conduct my research and leave. I’m sure they won’t mind.”_

The first time Martin truly had an aneurysm was when Mick, Sara and Leonard brought his daughter to a bar fight in the seventies. She’d claimed it was of her own volition, going there. She’d come back to the ship with split and bruised knuckles on her right hand. Lily’s father took her injured hand into his own and studied it with creased brows and pursed lips. 

“What happened to ‘being careful’?” he’d asked. 

A guilty expression came onto her face. 

“I had to punch him. He was going to stab Sara.” 

“And if he’d stabbed you instead?” 

“I’d be stabbed…? Jeez, dad, I’m fine.” 

That was the last thing she’d said to him that day.


End file.
